Death and the Maiden
by Leia Belle Organa
Summary: A total rewrite of 5x7. Stelena/Simara parallel. Elena realises what she had to do. Stefan is not himself, he's hurt, and desperate. Silas is hurt, and alone. He knows that Amara has to die, in order for them to find peace together. But deep down, he knows he could never hurt her. In order to save them both, Silas and Elena put aside their differences to save the ones they love.


**_A/N A total rewrite of 5x7. I wanted to expand the parallels, between Stelena and Simara. They have so much in common, yet the series didn't do them justice. Spoiler: SilasxElena friendship. Enjoy! One-Shot._**

"Wait, I only count two doppelgängers," Damon stated, flashing his flashlight at Elena and Katherine.

Katherine put her hand up to block the light, as Elena looked around the dark room.

"And, where's the other crazy?" she snapped, referring to Qetsiyah.

"Oh no!" she cried, as a thought entered her mind.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Stefan." "He said he'd do anything to get revenge on Silas."

Damon cocked his eyebrows, as Elena asked. "He took Amara, so he could lure Silas out of the house."

"Damon, we have to find him!"

"And I have to find a way to stop bleeding!" Katherine interjected, holding up her injured hand.

"Here," Elena offered, biting her wrist. "Heal," she added, extending out her arm.

Katherine grabbed it, and started to drink her blood, only she couldn't. She began to spit it back, as if it were poison.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katherine joked. "Just another_ tragic_ side effect from talking that cure." "Apparently, the universe doesn't want me to heal from vampire blood… Stupid universe!" "Go!" "Find me that damn witch, so we can finished the spell." With that, she left the room, to bandage her wound.

Damon raced out of the room, to search the house. While Elena went to find another flashlight.

She found one in one of the other parlours. Once she picked it up, she heard voices, shouting down stairs. She could make out the sound of Silas, torturing Qetsiyah. "Oh, great," she sighed, sarcastically, racing out of the room.

Racing down the stairs, she heard Silas' phone ring. She heard him talking to Stefan.

_Sucky timing, Stefan._

_I disagree. I have Amara, just beyond the property line. You have ten minutes to come and find us._

_Well, I'm a little busy, watching my nemesis bite it. Plus, I have no interest in saving Amara's life. _

_I know that. Which is why I'm going to take her away. I'm going to keep her alive, by any means possible, while everyone else hunts you down, like an animal. You now have nine minutes. _

After hearing their conversation, Elena knew Stefan wasn't in his right mind. _He's hurting. Why didn't I trust my instincts? When Stefan needed me the most, I wasn't there! Damn you, Elena!_

She hurried down the stairs, and entered the drawing room. "Silas, wait!"

Silas turned to see her, coming towards him.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Stefan is trying to kill you, that's why he took Amara," Elena informed. "If you go out there, you'll die."

"Hah," Silas laughed. "Since when do you care about my safety?"

"It's Stefan I'm worried about," she fired back. "I'm not going to let him sink to your level!"

"I see." "Well, thanks, anyway," Silas sneered, as he turned and walked out of the room.

Elena turned and saw Qetsiyah, moaning in agony. "No, way!" she snapped, walking towards her.

"Can't a witch rest in peace?" Qetsiyah snarled.

"It's a flesh wound," Elena replied, as she pulled out the poker. "Get up!"

"Ah!"

"You're not done yet!" she finished, pulling her up. Elena bit her wrist, and held it towards Qetsiyah's mouth.

Silas whipped around, "What the hell, Elena!"

"I need her to bring Bonnie back!" Elena fired. "Since you won't."

Silas bent his head. "You really would do anything to bring her back, wouldn't you?"

Elena sighed, "Yes, Silas, I would." "And I'd do anything to save Stefan." "Just like you'd do anything to save Amara."

Both their eyes connected, Silas and Elena could each read each other's emotions.

"She put Amara and me through hell, Elena," Silas stated, glancing at a dying Qetsiyah.

"I know," Elena replied. "I understand why you hate her." "I don't care about her, either." "But, we need her to finish the spell."

"She needs to die!"

"Then, kill her, and bring Bonnie back," Elena exclaimed, trying to get through to him. "Silas, if you want to beat her, you have to do this, otherwise, I will heal her."

Silas sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He knew that Elena had him cornered. "Fine," he spoke, as he began chanting in a different language. He chanted the same lines, Qetsiyah had earlier. Soon, the fireplace roared, and the light began to flicker on and off, as the wind whistled through the house.

In another part of the boarding house, Jeremy and Bonnie were just about to touch each other's hands, as Silas stopped chanting. "Bonnie, I can feel," Jeremy cried, as happiness filled his voice.

"I can feel you, too," Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm back."

Silas glanced at Elena, and saw happiness fill her eyes. "Bonnie's back, and the new anchor."

"I know, I can hear her," Elena smiled. "Thank you."

_"__You're welcome,"_ Silas replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to find her."

"I'm coming with you," Elena firmly stated.

Silas nodded his head, disapprovingly.

"Silas, please, Stefan _will_ kill you."

"Fine, then be my_ protector_."

Silas walked through the woods, while Elena walked behind him. He looked everywhere for Amara, while Elena listened for her or Stefan's voice. Eventually, they both heard a moaning sound, and knew it was Amara.

Silas raced towards the sound. He approached Amara, who was tied and gagged to a tree.

As Silas came into view, Amara's eyes shot up. Afraid Stefan had come back to torture her, she tried to scream. She stopped when she noticed the bandage on Silas' neck. She, then knew instantly who it was.

"Amara," Silas, tearfully, sighed, as he lifted up her arms, and began untying her.

Once he finished, pulled off the cloth from her mouth, and caressed her face.

Amara, immediately, touched his face, with both hands.

"Silas," she cried, happy to know it wasn't Stefan. Tears streamed down her face, as she remembered attacking him, for that damn cure. Silas, of all people, was the last person she'd ever hurt, yet in her desperation, she did.

"I'm so sorry," she moaned.

"Why?" Silas wondered.

"I hurt you!" "I never meant to, please forgive me."

Silas could no longer hold back his tears, "It's all right; you weren't really you." "You've been through hell, I'm not angry."

Amara pulled him closer to her, "I love you!" she declared. "I always will!" she added, nodding. "But, I can't live, _any longer_."

Those words broke Silas down to tears, they hit him like a dagger to the heart.

"Please, understand."

Silas bent his head down, letting their foreheads touch. He held her as close, as he could, never wanting to let go. He thought he had lived through hell, for all these years, yet now, he knew his hell was nowhere near the hell Amara was going through, now. After all this time, he and Amara were finally together, but now, she was begging to be killed. By him, of all people. He couldn't do it! He wouldn't! He'd find a way for them to live. After all, he released her from the anchor spell. Amara was finally free.

"I understand," he replied, pulling them apart.

"I love you."

Amara nodded, as Silas pulled out a knife from his jacket pocket. He held it over her neck, and grabbing her should with his other hand.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't even_ pretend _to kill her.

Amara looked up, and saw the tears, swelling up in his eyes. "Silas, please," she begged. "I'm ready." But, when she saw Silas' eyes, Amara knew he wasn't going to kill her. "Silas, please kill me," she cried.

Silas closed his eyes, pulling the knife away from her, and placing it back in his pocket.

"I won't."

"Silas, please understand, I can't live anymore." "I've been in_ hell_ for two-thousand years." "It has to end!"

"It will!" Silas declared. "For both of us!"

Amara gazed, deeply, upon him. She could see the moon's reflection, shining in his deep, emerald eyes. Amara never once forgotten how beautiful he was. He always looked like an angel.

Silas gazed upon her, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes, he knew he would never let anyone hurt his angel, again!

Just then, Stefan zoomed in and grabbed Silas. Holding him by his neck, against another tree.

"Do you remember me?" Stefan hissed. "I remember you!"

"Uah!" Silas groaned.

"Stefan, please don't hurt him!" Amara cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does it hurt to breathe?" "Is your throat closing?" "Did the fear of dying start the creep in, yet?"

Silas managed to break free enough to lift up his hand.

"Auh, uah," Stefan groaned, backing up from Silas. The pain Silas inflicted on him, caused Stefan to stumble, and fall to the ground.

"I hear every emotion is heightened for a vampire." "All those memories must be eating you alive, right now, Stefan."

"Ugh."

"What's it like to die?" "I've never done it." "You must have done it, what, a thousand times, over the summer."

"Stop it!"

"Stop?" "I spent two-thousand years alone in a tomb." "You were locked up for what, three months." "Look at you, you're a mess."

Amara tried to untie herself from the tree, as fast as she could. "Silas, don't hurt him!"

A few feet away, Elena came running, towards them. As soon as she saw Stefan and Silas, she knew she had to hurry. She had to stop Stefan!

"The safe was the easy part, wasn't it?" "Being forgotten about, that's the real torture, isn't it?"

Stefan saw the knife that had fallen out of Silas' pocket, during the struggle. Using all his strength, he broke free of Silas' pain inflicting spell, long enough to grab it and throw at, straight at him.

Elena glanced at saw what Stefan was about to do. Using her vampire speed, she zoomed in and grabbed Silas, just as the knife went straight through the tree he was standing in front of.

Amara pushed the last of the ropes off her, and raced towards Elena and Silas.

"Silas!" "Thank God!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

Silas wrapped his arms around her, as well, but turned to face Elena. "You saved me," he said, a voice filled with shock.

Elena sighed, _"You're welcome,"_ she spoke, in the same tone he had, earlier.

"Why?"

"One favour for another," Elena smiled.

"Thank you."

Stefan was beside himself, he couldn't believe that Elena had just saved him.

"Elena, how could you!" he screamed.

Elena, quickly, turned to Stefan. "Stefan, I'm sorry, but I had to." "I had to show you that killing him, wouldn't make your pain go away." "It'd only make it worse."

Stefan glared at her and zoomed off.

"Elena, thank you." Amara thanked, smiling at her.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"No, I really mean, thank you," Silas restated.

Elena's eyes shot up, once again, Silas surprised her. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Of course, I owe you _our_ lives," Amara beamed. "If it weren't for you, Silas and I would be dead."

"We both owe you more than we can repay," Silas interjected, as he wrapped his arm around Amara.

Elena watched the two embrace. Seeing them happy and together warmed her heart, yet it also pained her. It was like watching her and Stefan, reuniting after being forced apart.

Time passed, Elena knew Stefan might tell Damon what she had done. She knew she had to get Silas and Amara away from the Salvatore grounds.

"You two have to leave, now."

"We will," Silas stated.

"Damon parked your car in the driveway," Elena added, motioning them to follow.

The three walked back to the Salvatore driveway. Once they saw Silas' car, Silas seated Amara in the passengers' seat. As he closed the door, he turned to face Elena. "Thank you, Elena, for everything."

Elena nodded smiling, "Be safe."

Silas got in the drivers' seat, and Elena watched them pull out, and drive off.

_Now to save Stefan. _Elena thought, as she headed back towards the house. _I hope it's not too late?_


End file.
